erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnforth
Arnforth is a vast region set in the southern part of Seylandor. It is home to the Ard, large and hardy men who live in the long, cold winters which are custom to this region. It is bordered by Ossory to the north. The island of Sigmorr lies to the far south of Arnforth. History 'The Archon Century' Arnforth, also known as The Southerlands ''or the ''Last Kingdom ''is home to the Ard. It is largely disbelieved that the Old World reached beyond the Gothelpeiks due to their height and size. So no civilizations existed before the Ard Civilization. 'The Long March' During the Archon Century, humans became unable to live in the rapidly changing lands which the Old Kingdom once ruled over. The first Ard followed Jyhal the Tall on a journey which is forever known as "The Long March", which lasted over 60 years. Jyhal and his kinsman (Known throughout history as The Five Hundred) would not reach the Arnforth easily, as after 40 years they arrived to the Gothelpeiks and their numbers were crippled by an age long war of dwarves and dragons. Feeling their strength and will were being tested. Jyhal the Tall, in his late seventies, led his men into battle and would slay the first of many dragons. His men reveled in victory at their slaying and were welcomed by the decaying empire of Dwarves , whom had been fighting the dragons for --- years by this time. The dwarves offered The Five Hundred shelter, food, and drink for their victory and let them stay as they fought the war. The war would rage with the Five Hundred leading dwarven armies into caverns and valleys to retake their homeland, unfortunately. Jyhal the Tall died during this war from old age, and would never see his future homeland that his son Hgaar of the Jagged Throne would create. The war ended five years after humans arrival with the recapturing of Nieznafel. It would be another fifteen years before the Five Hundred would continue their march into what would be known as Arnforth due to the crippling injuries and wounds caused by the war, as well as the mourning of Jyhal the Tall. The march finally ended late in 2E 1C 63Y, 62 years after it began. 'The Forever Winter' Upon entering the continent of Arnforth, the people were set upon by what would be known as the longest winter in Arnforth's long recorded history. Colonization of Arnforth was stricken by a weakened and demoralized march of five hundred men. Food was scarced as animals fled south and plants were frozen over or covered in snow. Water along the edges was frozen solid at this point and large chunks of ice created huge issues for getting food for the uncivilized race of Ards. Hgaar, the son of Jyhal the Tall, motivated his people telling them that they must survive this new and harsh land to create a new home. The Ard, using what tools the dwarves had given them, began to cut down trees and gathering stone to quickly construct a long house, which would become the Portig Counthouse. Hgaar kept his people's spirits up by telling them tales of his dreams of this land. A permanent home of all their people. In 2E 2C 67Y, the winter ended with the ice breaking for the first time since the Ard people arrived. Surprised by this, the Ard people expanded the longhouse to a few houses. The first docks were built later that year and fishing boats were constructed and Hgaar named the settlement as Kyn Portig. 'The War of Giants.''' --- Culture -- Geography Arnforth is a relatively tundra/taiga nation in the far southern region of Seylandor. It's landmass is made of mostly plains, with forests covering the entire eastern seaboard. Government The united country of Arnforth is ruled by the Viscount (or Viscountess) and their consort. Each region is ruled by a Count (or Countess). Until the War of Wolves, the country was separated into fourteen kingdoms, each of which was ruled by a King or Queen, During this period, politics were corrupt and easily manipulated, as seen to King Jarl Ulrich of Ulter, to which he began the War of Wolves against Sidmeir due to the lacking of judgement over grazing rights on his land. During the War of Wolves, the land was again divided by choice, as Sidmeir allied with his followers and formed The Greater Kingdom of Sidhall. Ulrich, doing the same, created the Kingdom of Great Ulter. Numerous kings or smaller countries remained indecisive and kept far from the conflicts. As the stalemate continued, Ulrich approached the kings whom remained undecided and plead to them that this war could not end without their help. The kings chose to follow Ulrich and with their help, slowly ended the Age of Separation. During the modern age, all lands belong to the Viscount of Jyhalheim, and those who rule regions merely rule a small area of the Greater Viscount's land. All Counts must pay a tax, in exchange, the Viscount allows them their position and them to hold military power. All regions are independant in actions and can only affect their region with laws. However, a national law must be met with the Viscount and all other Counts before being passed. When a king is killed, or assassinated, his consort remains in power until the end of that year, at which time all Counts will vote and elect, and celebrate the arrival of a new Viscount. Plants & Animals Fauna --- Flora * Category:Countries Category:Ethos Category:Articles by User:UndeadHero Category:Locations Category:Candidates for deletion